Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part Three
by TheOriginalGoatMan
Summary: When a new Dark Lord rises, Harry and his friends must try to end the darkness once and for all.


As the staff at Hogwarts rebuild the school, a celebration is being held for the destruction of Voldemort. Wizards and witches all over the world are celebrating. Except for one wizard, a new dark lord by the name of Gragieus. He wanted to kill Harry Potter even before Voldemort did. Gragieus had always wanted the Deathly Hallows more than Voldemort. He wanted to be called He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. He always wanted to have one of his goons take over Hogwarts. Just because he was newer than Lord Voldemort didn't mean that he couldn't become more powerful, though. Back at Hogwarts, reporters for the _The Daily Prophet_ have come along and joined in the party.

Professors Slughorn, Flitwick, Sprout, Trelawney, and McGonagall walk in.

Professor Slughorn: Ok, praise aside, all the students this year have to go home early. Hagrid will take you to the train, as always.

Hagrid leads the students to the Hogwarts Express and says goodbye. As the students get on, a gush of light comes out of the canyon next to Hogwarts.

Harry: That's the beam that comes out of the elder wand! That means someone found and rebuilt the elder wand!

Ron: Uh, Harry, we have to get you out of here, quick! The elder wand is yours!

Hagrid: Everyone, get on the train now! I'll inform the other professors.

All the students get in the train and the train starts to leave, but something pulls it back.

Cho: Hey, we all need to protect Harry!

Draco: There's been a rumor about another dark wizard by the name of Gragieus. And that's him!

Hagrid gets out his umbrella.

Hagrid: Stay away from the students!

Hagrid shoots an Eradication Curse at Gragieus.

Gragieus blocks the spell. Then he points his wand at a random student.

Gragieus: Avada Kedavra!

The student falls backward, dead.

Gragieus: I think my horcrux will be... Aha! The elder wand! I shall find the other Deathly Hallows and use them, too.

He then rips the train in half, pulls two students out, tries to disarm Harry, who luckily dodges, and takes the two students hostage. The students are Luna and Ron.

Gragieus: Oh, yes, I shall kill you students and make the Deathly Hallows my horcruxes! I will then hide them and live forever! And I can speak to snakes because I was secretly Tom Riddle's brother, but Harry no longer can, because the part of Voldemort inside him is gone!

Cho: HEY! They are not yours to kill!

Cho starts to run at Gragieus, but...

Gragieus: Levicorpus!

He points at Cho with his wand. Cho dodges.

Gragieus: Avada Kedavra!

Cho manages to get out of the way, so the Killing Curse hits another random student.

A second student is now dead, but when Gragieus tries to find the Resurrection Stone with a Summoning Charm, he accidentally launches a part of his soul into Harry. Harry can now speak Parseltongue again.

Harry: (PARSELTONGUE) (Translation: *Seems like I'll be able to find your horcruxes*)

Gragieus: Then I must kill you, once and for all, but not now, I have to find the Deathly Hallows!

Harry: (PARSELTONGUE) *The Resurrection Stone is hidden in the Forbidden Forest, where you will never find it, and I have the original Cloak of Invisibility safely locked away*

Harry: Stupefy!

Gragieus doesn't block in time, and flies up and away.

Harry repaires the Hogwarts Express with a Repairing Charm. He pickes up the dead students' bodies, and gets on the train.

Luna: You should've disarmed him, Harry. You would've gotten a horcrux to destroy. Then, you'd be able to destroy him.

Harry: Not really. He would've had to destroy the part of him that is now in me, remember?

The train eventually arrives at Platform Nine and Three-Quarters. As the students get off the train and started going back into King's Cross station, someone yells to Harry. It is Professor McGonagall, followed by several other members of the Order of the Phoenix.

Professor McGonagall: It's good to see that you are all right, Harry. I heard that there is already a new a Dark Lord.

Kingsley Shacklebolt: Yes. We will need to keep the Order going if we hope to win. I just hope we can find a way to make sure that the Muggles don't notice anything this time.

Cornelius Fudge: We may need help from other countries this time. I'll contact Magical President James Kee of the United States to see if they can help us.

Harry: Should I go back to Grimmauld Place?

Kreacher: Yes, Harry Potter should go home.

Bill Weasley: We'll see you soon, Harry.

Harry: I hope so.

Harry walks through the border inbetween Platforms Nine and Ten. He walks out of King's Cross and sees the Knight Bus. He gets on, and it takes him to Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place. He walks in the door and sees Winky the House-Elf waiting for him.

Winky: Hello, Harry Potter. Dobby told Winky to look after Harry before he died.

Harry: That's nice. Just so you know, you don't have to serve me all the time. Technically, you're not going to be my slave. I will pay you so you can buy things. If I don't, Hermione will get mad at me.

Winky: That's almost word for word for what Dobby told Winky.

Harry goes upstairs to his room and looks at the Black Family Tapestry.

Harry: Reparo.

The burn marks on the tapestry are immediately mended, and Sirius Black's picture looks at Harry and smiled. Harry looks around and sees that all of his things are sitting next to his bed, except for his poor dead owl, Hedwig. Harry then hears a crack, and someone calls.

Neville: Harry! Are you here?

Harry: Yes, Neville. I'm here.

Neville: Did you hear? Professor Sprout is resigning! I am going to be the new Herbology professor!

Harry hears another loud crack.

Newt Scamander: Ahh, is this Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place?

Harry: Yes, but who are you?

Newt: Oh, I haven't introduced myself. I am Newt Scamander. Rubeus Hagrid hired me to help him teach Magizoology class.

Neville: What's magizoology?

Newt: Care of Magical Creatures. Anyway, I heard about Gragieus.

Winky: Oh, yes, a terrible event.

Another crack.

Ron: Oi! Harry! Did you hear about the two new professors... never mind.

Ron has seen Newt and Neville in the room.

Ron: Anyway... I proposed to Hermione!

Harry: And?

Ron: She said yes! We are going to get married next week!

One week has now passed. Hermione is in the same dress she wore to the Yule Ball in her fourth year at Hogwarts. Ron is in a nice looking suit and tie, and so is Harry. Ginny is dancing to the music with Harry. Neville is sitting at a table near the aisle, and many others have not arrived yet. Suddenly, Harry stops dancing and kneels before Ginny, holding a magical ring made of pure gold and bewitched to make the holder happy as long as they wear it.

Harry: Ginny, will you marry me?

Ginny: Yes, Harry, of course!

The music ends, and Ron and Hermione walk up the aisle. They reach the stage and pull out their wands.

Ron and Hermione: Volabunt Scaenam.

Both Ron and Hermione magically fly onto the stage and land. They hear a crack, and Luna Lovegood suddenly appears. She pulls out her wand, and Ron and Hermione hold each other's hand. Luna points her wand at their clasped hands.

Luna: Pronuntio nupta.

And just like that, Ron and Hermione are now husband and wife.

To be continued...


End file.
